


Tram Ride

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Crack, Humor, M/M, This is DUMB, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: No, this isn't alright! This isn't alright at all!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now I'm having too much fun with this Au and I keep writing it. I don't know how this happened...

Sora and Riku had their day all planned out. They would start their morning together with whatever sort of breakfast they managed to scrounge up, spend their day at their respective jobs, come back home to enjoy their afternoon together, and put on a movie for the evening to make out to. It was a lazy day. No going out and dealing with people, no rushing to the supermarket to figure out what they ran out of the previous week that needed to be replaced, no crazy friends trying to ruin their quiet time.

Well, the plan worked out up until the last part, at least.

It came down to it when their movie neared its end. Neither of them were paying it any attention, however, too wrapped up in each other. The only light came from the television, the only sounds being the low droning volume of the movie and the smacking of lips, the only movement from the pair on their old beaten up couch, gifted to them from their family on Destiny Islands when they first left. It was peaceful and it was perfect. Until someone started banging on their front door.

Both of them paused at the sound, before Riku lazily shrugged one shoulder, mumbling “ignore it” against Sora’s mouth. Which they both planned on doing until the loud knocks started again.

“Guys?” came the muffled voice. They paused again, Sora pulling away while Riku sighed and flopped back against the backrest with a crease in his brow. Patting Riku’s knee reassuredly, Sora stood and kicked aside stray items (a few wrappers, a few socks, a pair of pants that had probably been there for a week) as he went to answer the door. On the other side, Sora was surprised to find that while the voice and face were familiar, it wasn’t who he expected.

“Ven?”

Ven let himself in, looking for all the world as frantic and stressed as could be. His eyes were wide and his breaths quick, in fact it seemed as if he’d sprinted the half-dozen blocks or so between their apartment complexes. Maybe even more so.

“Ven, what’s up? Everything alright?” Sora asked. Riku looked up from the couch, concerned. Annoyed as he was to be interrupted, even he knew that something had to be wrong for Ven to look so out of sorts. The blond in question was shaking his head, frowning deeply.

“No, this isn’t alright! This isn’t alright at all!”

Sora grabbed Ven’s shoulders, hoping to placate him.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

Ven looked Sora in his eyes, inhaled, and opened his mouth.

“Vanitas is on a tram.”

Well. That was…

“Okaaay? What’s so wrong about that?”

Ven grabbed Sora’s shoulders this time, clutching onto his shirt.

“No, you don’t get it! Vanitas is _on_ a tram. He is standing on the roof of a tram and flipping off everyone it passes by!”

Sora wasn’t entirely sure what to say to that. It certainly sounded like something his crazy cousin would do. But this was sort of…out of his hands.

“Well, uh… I don’t know what to…” Sora pulled his hands away from Ven’s shoulders as his eyes darted around for a moment, unsure of how to help Ven with his predicament. They landed on Riku, hoping his silver-haired boyfriend might have some answers. Instead, Sora found himself raising an eyebrow at his hunched over form.

“Uh, Riku? Are _you_ okay? You’re shaking.”

“Pffffft, heheheheheheh…”

Ven let go of Sora to grab at his hair, distraught.

“This isn’t funny Riku! What do I do?!” he shouted.

“Wait, wait, wait! Why’d you come to us?! What are _we_ supposed to do?!” Sora interrupted before Ven could start freaking out again. He had no clue how he was supposed to help quell Vanitas’ typical brand of trollish behavior. It wasn’t like he ever had any control over what his cousin did and didn’t do. They didn’t even grow up in the same town and the few times they interacted, Vanitas was being a bully anyway.

“Well you see, I kinda got the run around,” Ven sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “See, I was hanging out with Terra and Zack, but while we were walking out of Scrooge’s we saw Vanitas on top of the tram laughing and waving his middle fingers at people on the sidewalk. So Terra suggested heading him off at one of the stops to get him down and then ran off to do just that. And Zack told me he’d help Terra if I found someone to go with me to another one of the stops, just in case Terra missed him. So I called Aqua, but she said she and Kairi were having a girl’s day out and told me to ask Roxas. So I called him, but all he did was laugh in my ear for two minutes straight. So then I tried Xion and Naminé, but they weren’t trying to get involved. Naminé told me to ask you guys, so here I am.”

Sora’s face dropped more and more throughout the entire session of word vomit. He had been hoping that wasn’t the conclusion Ven was leading up to, because he really, _really_ did not feel like putting up with his cousin today, but he couldn’t just say no and leave Ven with this mess. That just wouldn’t be right. Riku, on the other hand, simply looked amused at the entire situation.

“Didn’t he just get off house arrest for kidnapping somebody?” Riku pointed out. Ven’s shoulders hunched a bit, almost defensively, and he nodded. That sort of inquiry was typically followed by ‘let the police handle it’, but contrary to what was probably a more sensible mindset, Ventus didn’t actually want his boyfriend to end up in prison. Riku’s steady smirk suggested he knew what was going through Ven’s mind, but nevertheless he stood from his spot on the couch and stretched.

“Alright, so how do you want to do this?” he asked. Sora smiled and nodded along, ready to help as well.

“Well, I was thinking we’d try and catch him on Market Street at the tram common. The tram he was on had recently pulled off from its station, so he should still be in the area.” Ven looked between the other two. “What do you guys think?”

“I think you’re dating a fucking psychopath, but you already knew that,” Riku bluntly responded, not even missing a beat. Sighing, Sora placed a consoling hand on Ven’s arm.

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll help you out,” he grinned. Ven smiled back, grateful. He had no clue what else to do at this point anyway, clearly, if he was asking so many people for help. Sora figured helping out with this would be his good deed for the day. And Riku seemed to be getting a kick out of it too, so that at least meant he was in.

The trio left the apartment briskly, running down the busy evening streets in an attempt to make it down to the tram common as quickly as they could. Ven’s phone buzzed in his pocket and Sora watched as he pulled it out and answered.

“Terra? Did you catch him?”

There was silence before Ven spoke again.

“Wha? What d’you mean he’s—”

Ven cut himself off as he skidded to a halt and looked behind him. Sora and Riku stopped as well, their heads turning in the same direction to find…

“Vanitas, get down from there!” Ven shouted, his brow creased into the mother of all frown lines. The tram passed, going faster than normal, and Ven chased after it. The sounds of shouting and Vanitas’ cackling trailed off as they got farther away. Both of them stared after the scene.

“...I think he’s got this,” Riku said, turning away. Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction Ven and Van had gone. They were already dragged into this and Sora wasn’t giving up now.

“C’mon,” he grumbled as they started running again.

This was why he didn’t talk to his cousin.

**Author's Note:**

> Well Vanitas didn't have a giant mass of keyblades to ride on, so the top of a tram was the next best thing.


End file.
